Various garments have heretofore been proposed which include various indicia including sports team crests which may be releasibly secured therefrom.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,974 teaches a removable identifying means comprising in combination an elongated strip having a plurality of loop elements on its outer surface and a plurality of characters, each comprised of material having a plurality of resiliently deformed hook shaped elements on its rear surface. Each of the characters is adapted to be removably attached to the strip so that various combinations of the characters may be used interchangeably with the strip.
Moreover U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,282 illustrates a garment to be worn on a body torso while playing a sports game. The garment includes a front panel for support from and positioning in overlying relationship to the crest area of a person wearing the garment and further includes indicia associated with each distinctive colour area with the indicia indicating the score values of successive scores of predetermined sports games. At least one marker of another distinctive colour is provided and selectively registerable over the distinctive colour areas.
Furthermore U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,136 relates to a T-Shirt on which a graphical representation comprises a portion imprinted on the T-Shirt with a 3-dimensional self-supporting structure temporarily connected to the T-Shirt completing the design.
Yet another garment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,110 which relates to an article of wearing apparel such as a shirt which has a writing surface provided on a prominent portion thereof when worn by a user.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,981 teaches a wearing apparel consisting of a garment which includes a flap with a releasible gripping surface hinged on one of the garment's exposed surface panels and constructed so that the end of the flap which is not hingedly connected can be swung away from the garment panel to flash or expose a written indicia on the underside of the flap.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved garment which includes a fixed home team crest and a releasibly securable crest of a competitor.
It is an aspect of the invention to provide an article of clothing including: a first crest of a sports team silk screened exteriorally to the article; a second crest of a sports team releasably securable exteriorally to the article, said second crest being a competitor of said first crest; first attachment structure having a circular configuration associated with said article; a second attachment structure having a circular configuration associated with said second crest so as to releasably secure said second crest to said article when said second attachment structure overlies said first attachment structure; and a circle silk screened to said article having a diameter greater than said first attachment structure and adjacent thereto.
It is a further aspect of this invention to provide a sweatshirt adapted to be worn to a sports game comprising: a first crest, including home team indicia silk screened to the exterior of said sweatshirt; a second crest having a circular configuration with a first diameter including: indicia of a competitor's team on one side thereof, and hook structure presented along the peripheral edge of the other side thereof; loop structure fixedly secured to said article in a circular configuration with the same diameter as said second crest; said second crest releasably securable exteriorally to said sweatshirt by releasably fastening said loop structure to said hook structure; and a strip providing hook structure at the ends thereof; said strip adapted to overlie said second crest with said hook structure fastening said strip to said second crest.
It is yet another aspect of this invention to provide a sweatshirt adapted to be worn to a sports game comprising: a first crest including home team indicia silk screened to the exterior of said sweat shirt; a second crest having a parametral edge including: indicia of a competitor's team on one side thereof; and a hook presented along the peripheral edge of the other side thereof; a loop fixedly secured to said article and having a configuration co-extensive with said second crest; said second crest releasably securable exteriorally to said sweatshirt by releasably fastening said hook to said loop whereby only said hook presented along the peripheral edge of said second crest is releasably secured to said loop whereas the remainder of said second crest is releasable from said article so as to define a pocket therein.